DOTM: Ending Rewrite
by Cruxses
Summary: The ending to Transformers DOTM Re-written in my vision.


Optimus lunges from the air onto Sentinel and they quickly clash onto a nearly destroyed bridge, thrashing at each other with there giant weapons.

"Always the bravest of us!" Sentinel affirms as he blocks an attack by Optimus. "But you could never make the hard decisions!" Then, another blow by Sentinel, a blasting strike with his sword slices Optimus in the chest. Striking back and forth between sword and ax, Optimus still assaulting him with brute force, Sentinel blocks with his shield.

Proping back up onto there feet, the two stand off; slashing the air with there destructive weapons. Optimus quickly jabs the sleek shield with his glowing sword, Sentinel spins once evading the ax, "Our planet.. will survive!" Sentinel shouts. "No!" Optimus bellows in disagreement, Sentinel hastily knocking Optimus's ax right out from his grip but suddenly misdirects the attack with quick retaliation. With a strong smash with his ax, the force against Sentinel once more causes him to evade another attack.

Optimus's tactics didn't work, Then! with a quick stomp, Sentinel blindly stabs Optimus in the right shoulder piercing him with his silver edge, with a pivoting maneuver Sentinel soon detaches Optimus's limb from torso onto the ground. With a sudden bash to the face, Sentinel knock Optimus to the ground. Optimus grunts as he falls, with yet another stab, Sentinel thrusts the fallen body of Optimus forward with his sword. Optimus inpain grunts once more as he's being literally pushed forward with a sword piercing his left shoulder.

"We were gods once! All of us!" Sentinel clamors with dynamic vivacity Optimus groans with restraint, "Please." Sentinel kicks him down as Optimus cries out. "But here, we'll only be one!" With gleaming power, Sentinel lifts his shining sword into the air about to take Primes life.'

With a sudden shift in battle, Sentinels side explodes. A few blasts of laser bullets pierce him instantaneously.. by Megatron! Grunts of pain and groans of misery, Sentinel falls as well before the evil that rages among them. With a chance to escape, Optimus stands halfway up, leaning on the bridge. Sentinel tries to strike him but Megatron clutches Sentinel by his rib cage hurling him into the bridge rails. A sudden kick to the skull, Megatron shreds the Prime limb by limb, tearing the armor from Sentinels very existence the carnage and brutality weakens Sentinel, "This is my Planet!" Megatron shouts. Still ripping pieces of important parts from Sentinels dis configured body, Megatron takes yet another gash out of Sentinels ribs.

The beam of blue light Near one of the pillars, Sam and Dylan meet again.

Dylan standing on top of a pile of rocks and gravel near a pillar shooting a beam of blue light streaming into the skies onto Cybertrons surface awaiting among return. Startling Dylan, Sam stands ominously from behind with a broken lamp post with cement casing on the end.

"I just saved a whole other world!" Dylan announces with enthusiasm. "You think your a hero? You think your a hero! Huh?" Dylan repeats with a shout.

"No, I'm just the messenger." Sam angrily replies. With a loud bellowing shout, Sam takes the cement cased pole holding it like a baseball bat and hurls it at Dylan. The whack forces Dylan back and into the hovering pillar. A flaring scream and shouts come from Dylan as fiery sparks burn and shock his body. The body of Dylan falls down he slope or rocks and dies.

"The pillars still connected!" Epps shouts as him and the team follow through the plan.

"Bring that pillar down!" Ratchet hollers as he directs Bumblebee while blasting the pillar with his cannon. Bumblebee lunges into the air, tackling the pillar, destroying it as it obliterates between his arms.

Then, from above, she space ships that early on invaded planet Earth were soon being sucked up into the depths of the skies, each one of them being pulled by a sudden beam of blue light.

As everyone from below stares into the destructive sky, the main blue laser strikes the surface of Cybertron. Plunging into the core, it consumes into an abyss identical to a raging black hole, soon the planet would be no more.

"No.. we need a truce, all I wanted was to be back in charge." Tossing Sentinel to the ground, Megatron proclaims.

"Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?" Megatron informs with a demanding tone.

With a glare in his blue optics, Optimus replies.. "Time to find out." Optimus then charges at Megatron throwing his ax at him. Megatron stands, quickly evading the ax. Optimus runs past Megatron, but suddenly trips. Megatron charges at Prime who has finally managed to stand up, Optimus had now became weak from not having both arms, then, a gruesome slash across the face strikes Optimus who takes the hit and consumes the damage.

"Is this what you turned out to be, nothing but waste Prime?" Megatron whispers loudly.

"No, Its what all of us turned out to be!" Optimus kicks Megatron in the chest sending him back. Megatron stumbles to the ground, picks up the energon ax while suddenly whipping it at Prime grasping it with full strength. Sending the ax into Optimus's chassis, Megatron tugs at the hilt. With a sudden surprise, weakened Sentinel stabs Megatron in the back, causing him to drop. Sentinel all damaged, helps Optimus up.

"This isn't the end.." With a distraction, Megatron rips out the sword that has nearly missed his spark. Transforming, he takes off into the city. Though Sentinel and Optimus were too weak to do anything about it. Standing side by side, Optimus and Sentinel have came to conclusion that the Decepticons only wanted to use Sentinel for his intelligence to double cross the Autobots.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race, you must see why I had to to betray you." Placing his hand upon Optimus's shoulder Sentinel speaks.

"An ally is an ally and you are still one of us, we were foolish and your tactics deceived us all. Though, a world like this should never perish because of anothers wrong doing." Optimus replies with subtle conclusion.

"You are in fact right Optimus, a world like this shouldn't perish for injustice. You may lock me away if you like but I'm for certain that my mind is set on good and well being. Please forgive me old friend, Optimus Prime.." Sentinel pleas to Optimus for forgiveness.

"Your apology is accepted." Optimus and Sentinel shake hands, honoring a new truce.

"What will our future look like, since Megatron has managed to escape?" Sentinel asks.

"Even though we could of stopped him in his tracks, the military will surely locate him soon enough." Optimus announces.

"We did it brother, we won the war but lost our home.." Sentinel dotingly replies.

"The Cybertronian race will never come to an end as long as they have someone to lead them." Optimus outspokenly tells Sentinel as the rest of the team and humans arrive to join Optimus and who are surprisingly dumbfounded that Sentinel was still alive.

Sam steps out of Bumblebee who soon after transforms, then seeing before him walking behind a few soldiers came Carly. Both running to each other they twirl in happiness and go in for the kiss. Stopping with delicate love for one another, Carly whispers to him. "I love you." Sam repeats back the same thing as well.

"Your the only thing I want in this world and I'll make it up to you I promise." Sam whispers to Carly in a calming tone. Carly looks into his gleaming eyes and replies "Gonna hold you to that, just never let me go." Carly gently says as the two hug each other, holding on by the arms. "Promise." Sam whispers.

In the back, Bumblebee interrupts by dropping multiple sizes of cog rings in front of the two while singing a wedding song. "I love this car.." Carly gladly says.

"Maybe you gotta slow it down.. you need to slow way down. Ok?" Sam speaks up to Bumblebee.

"I'm just trying to help out." Bumblebee replies in agreement using his radio transmitter.

With the evil wiped out and cleansed from Earth, Optimus and his team will finally become a unity with peace.

"As I stare out to the times ahead, I see among the battles to come a flicker of light, a promise for a better tomorrow. We can never go back to how it once was... but that does not mean the future must be dark. In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith, Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come that we forsake this planet.. and it people."


End file.
